


Body Positivity

by WoofTheWaffle (VesperRiver)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry's opinions of necromancy, Discussion of the forbidden cycle 69, Duck Days 2018, F/M, Fluff, Kravitz Questions His Family, Light Angst, M/M, Necromancy mention, Nonsexual Nudity, Purring Elves, Yelling, casual nudity, literally nothing sexual happens they're just a family hanging out in the nude, mature for nudity, yknow like a totally normal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: Kravitz walks in on the Seven saviors of the world hanging out in his and Taako's living roomoh yeah, they're all also naked





	Body Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> i was convinced to write this by the amazing people on the taz fic writers discord, yall are great and i had fun writing this

What Kravitz was expecting to come home to, was definitely not the seven saviors of the world hanging out in the living room. All naked. Everything out and exposed, not a pair of underwear or a bra in sight.

“Uh, what-” he says before he is interrupted by Magnus.

“Hey, Kravitz!” Magnus yells, waving to him.

“What’s up Krav?” Taako asks, lounging on the couch, legs spread, “We’re just having a Body Positivity sesh, want to join?” His husband offers with a grin.

Kravitz feels his face warm up, he cannot believe or understand why this is happening at their house. He also feels like he should not see any of these people but taako naked. Doesn't feel right to him. Especially since Lup and Barry are both his coworkers and brother and sister-in-law.

“Why is it here, though? In the living room?” he says, voice sounding strained. He doesn’t know if he should cover his eyes or not.

“Why not?” Lup grins, sitting up from her position on the ground in the middle of the floor with Barry “We did this in the last 30 years on our journey so we decided to start it up again”

“It was a good way to relax, and just hang out,” Lucretia says, sitting cross-legged in the armchair she was sitting in.

Kravitz still does not understand, nor does he really want to get involved. Don’t they already have regular get-togethers already? Why does this have to be a thing?

“Aw c'mon man, join us!” merle grins taking a handful of popcorn, his wooden arm giving him a thumbs up from the pot it was in.

“I-I don’t want to intrude,” he says, then begins slowly backing out of the room.

“Krav, you’re not intruding, you’re fine,” Taako says, getting up off the couch to move towards him.

“You are a part of the family now,” Davenport says from his position next to merle, “So, we really wouldn’t mind you joining”

“We honestly could not give a single shit if you joined us or not,” Barry said from his position on the ground next to Lup.

“It’s literally just us saying nice things about each other and joking around, nothing to it,” Taako says smiling.

“If there was, I wouldn’t be here!” Lup yells.

“Magnus probably wouldn’t either” Barry jokes while said fighter gasps in offense, before throwing a gummy bear in Barry’s direction.

“Neither would you, Barry!” He yells, throwing another gummy bear at him with a laugh.

Kravitz still didn’t know what to say, “How exactly did this all start?” he asks.

“Cycle 69,” Lucretia says and gets some popcorn from the bowl on the ground.

“Clothes didn’t exist there, so we all went with it,” Merle says shrugging.

“It’s not like we hadn’t seen each other naked before then, so that cycle was the one that actually got us open about our bodies and what came to be ‘Body Positivity Days’” Barry adds.

“It basically went, ‘I’m too lazy to wear clothes today, let's all just hang out without clothes or something like that” Lup says, eating a handful of pretzels.

“Then validating each other was added after a rough year” Lucretia adds.

“It’s not that big of a deal if you don’t want to join us, I understand,” Taako says, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s fine, ill join,” Kravitz says, then turns into a skeleton.

“Not like that, Skeleman” taako giggles.

If a skeleton could blush, he would be blushing a shit ton right about now.

“Hey, if you aren’t comfortable doing it, we won't force ya,” Merle says.

“I was nervous” he mutters, then becomes flesh again, not bothering to summon clothing.

Lup gives a little cheer, “He has joined us!” Then lays on her back.

Taako grins widely and pulls him to the couch where he was previously sitting.

“How was work?” Taako asks him once they’re settled.

“The usual, y'know? Necromancers summoning hordes of zombies to terrorize a local town” he says with a shrug.

“Those necromancers are always annoying” Lup rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, we get it your edgy and need to raise the dead to cope with whatever the fuck trauma you have,” Barry says mockingly.

“You say that like you don’t read their notes and judge them for everything, Barry,” Kravitz says.

“Well, if they weren’t so damn terrible at trying to summon a demon, I wouldn’t judge them”

“We’re trying to stop them from summoning demons, it’s a good thing they’re shitty necromancers”

Barry just shrugs in response.

“I wonder if it’s possible for a dog to become a reaper? Or like a sidekick for them?” Magnus says with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I don’t think that’s even possible?”

“We’d have to ask Bird Mom next time we have an important mission,” Lup says rolling onto her stomach “plus I think it would be much harder to train a dog than a humanoid creature”

“Yes, you two weren’t that hard to train, and please,” Kravitz sighs, “stop calling The Queen Bird Mom”

“Nah,” Lup says after thinking for a moment.

“Training dogs is hard anyways,” Magnus says, “it’s been a few years since I’ve started doing it and some dogs are really stubborn”

“You’ve been doing your best, Magnus” Lucretia smiles, “you know what you’re doing now so it’s easier at least, right?”

“Heh, yeah, it has been easier” he grins back at her.

“Can you train those dogs to not try and take my arm?” Merle asks, “or chew on it?”

“I mean, you’d have to help me with that since I can’t do it without you there, it’s like practically impossible,” Magnus says, “unless I come up with a prop”

“Yeah, maybe a prop is a better idea? Get like chunks of wood and something to wrap it around your arm?” Barry suggests

“They probably wouldn’t pay much attention to it. Also splinters” Magnus says.

“Fuck it, yeah if you don’t want your dogs stealing my damn arm we might as well do it with me there.” Merle shrugs, grabbing another handful of popcorn, “I could bring the kids too, Mookie would love to see those dogs again”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Magnus cheers.

Kravitz learned early on that if he ever shows up to Magnuses home, that he should not be in his reaper form because the dogs will try to chew on his body and that is not a pleasant sensation. He understands, somewhat.

“Hey Taako, how’s your school doing?” Davenport asks.

“Mmm, it’s going good” he says and lays his head on Kravitz’s shoulder, “Ren and I have been thinkin’ ‘bout keeping it open for the kids who don’t have anywhere to go or got shitty parents in general during the summer, free meals and a place to live y’know?” he adjusts himself so he's pressed up against Kravitz’s side, “Don’t want them to grow up like we did” he mutters.

Kravitz squeezes Taako’s shoulder in reassurance as a couple tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, Ko?” Lup says and comes over to squeeze her brothers knee, “You’re saving lives by doing that, we would’ve probably killed to have an opportunity like that when we were that age”

“Yeah, yeah I know” he sniffles, “Couldn’t stand to see the kids go through what we went through, they don't deserve it”

“That’s why you’re letting them stay” She turns to Barry, “Get the box of tissues please, babe?”

Barry nods and grabs the box off of the ground that was next to Magnus and wordlessly passes them to his wife who gives them to her brother.

Kravitz continues to rub Taako’s shoulder in reassurance, wiping away the tears and placing gentle kisses on the top of his head.

“Honestly, without you Taako, they probably wouldn’t be getting the proper education, food, care and housing they probably wouldn't have at home or on the streets,” Magnus says with a small smile.

“T-thanks Maggie,” he says in between sobs, “I-i really am trying” he blows his nose into the tissue.

“It’s a good thing you’re trying, kid” Merle grins, “you want what’s best for them and you're giving it to them”

Taako nods, “Yeah, pretty sure some people already don't agree with what I'm doing with the constant duels thing already but that's just to get them prepared in case they encounter danger out in the world once they graduate or whatever” he wipes a couple more tears away from his eyes, “but fuck their opinions, taako don't give a single shit”

“Hell yeah! Fuck them, haters!” Magnus cheers

Taako grins, tears mostly were forgotten and snuggles deeper into Kravitz’s side, which he responds with wrapping an arm around his husband's side.

A couple of seconds later, a purr begins emanating from Taako. Then Lup right after, her head resting on Taako’s knee.

“Merle, you mentioned your kids, how are they?” Lucretia asks, watching Magnus get up and move to the couch and sit on the other side of Taako.

“They’re good! Mavis is gonna start school again soon, so it’s just gonna be Mookie and me on the Extreme Teen Adventures for a bit. Also, Hekuba and I have been talking again lately, and we agreed to be friends” Merle smiles,

“That’s good, I think they’ll be relieved to know that you two are getting along now,” Magnus says, not caring at all that Taako put his feet in his lap.

“Oh, especially Mavis, she was the one who convinced us to talk it all out. I’m glad that we did, I was able to apologize for just walking out on them and she understood that I wasn’t exactly myself back then” Merle says, putting his wooden arm back on and moving to sit next to Lup who gives him a thumbs up in approval.

Barry also moves over to the other side of Lup and kisses his wife on the forehead, and says, “How’re things at bottlenose cove?”

“Good, really good! Tourism starting to grow now that the hotel is finally done and a couple businesses are done being established, and I’ve been getting some help from Sterling with running the place so it’s all been going well” Merle says as Davenport sits next to him and puts his head on his shoulder.

“Pretty sure you’re kids see me as like their second Dad,” Davenport says, “Which I don’t mind, really,”

“The kids love you, Dav!” Merle says and wraps his arm around the other man.

“You were kind of like our dad during most of the century, in a way?” Barry shrugs.

“How was I your dad during the Century?” Davenport asks surprised.

“We called you Dadnport sometimes!” Barry laughs.

“Told us not to do things,” Lup says, her voice kind of scratchy from the purring.

“Pretty sure you yelled at me a lot to go to my room when I was being a turd,” Magnus says grinning.

“Your dad jokes,” Taako says, his voice also scratchy from purring.

“You looked out for us, also you and Merle sometimes acted like an old married couple,” Lucretia says.

“No, we didn’t!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you did,” Taako says.

“There was this one time where you two wore matching crocs for a year it was the worst!” Lup laughs.

“Oh, gods! Oh, gods no! Please don’t bring that up again!” Taako yelled flicking Lup’s ear and burying his face into Kravitz’s chest as Lup cackled.

“We burned those crocs the next year or threw them in the ocean,” Magnus says then looks at Lucretia who is on the other side of the room, “Lucretiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”

“Yes, Magnus?” She says almost deadpanning out of practice.

“Come and join us over here! You look lonely over there” Magnus pouts.

“Luuuuucyyyyy!” Lup yells joining in on Magnus's shenanigans.

“Luuuuuuuuup!” She yells back.

“Join ussssss!” Lup yells.

“Join ussss!” Taako yells, joining in on his sisters yelling.

“Join uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssss!” the three of them yell at once with a laugh.

“I-i’m fine over here thank you though” she reassures while laughing.

“Nope! Not an option!” Magnus says grinning, moving Taako’s legs off of him and stepping over Merle and Davenport who both let out a laugh.

“Magnus, Magnus what are you-” she is interrupted by Magnus who takes her by the waist and hefts her over his shoulder, “Magnus!” she yells laughing.

Kravitz finds himself letting out a chuckle at Taako’s and well, now his family’s shenanigans as they all playfully tease each other.

“Magnus! You asshole!” Lucretia laughs, lightly smacking Magnus's back as he carries her towards the couch, “Put me down!”

“Nope! You are gonna come over and sit next to taako and me and you are going to like it!” he threatens her with a laugh.

“Well that means I gotta sit up!” taako laughs, “ooooor, sit on Kravitz's lap!” he says with a grin.

“What?” he says with a blush.

“Gross!” lup yells, but her complaint goes ignored.

“We gotta make room for luce or Magnus is gonna tote her around like that forever!” he snorts, covering his mouth.

“Oh! Taako snorted! He snorted!” Lup yells.

“Shut the fuck up!” taako screeches, “It’s not like you don’t do it either!” he pouts, then moving into Kravitz's lap, “babe, she’s teasing me!”

“What do you want me to do about it?” he asks, confused and very flustered now that the elf is in his lap.

“I dunno! You’re her boss?” he shrugs.

“Why don’t you tell you’re fathers about it?” Kravitz says with a smug grin on his face when his husband sputters at his response.

“Well technically, since you married taako, they're kinda you’re dads now too,” Barry says with a grin.

“Well, Kravitz looks like your one of my sons now” Davenport laughs as Lucretia lets out a squeak when she is dropped down onto the couch with a pomf by Magnus, who sits down right next to her.

“Wouldn’t that mean I married one of my brothers?” Taako had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

“Son in law? Is that better?”

“Yep,” taako said, popping the p and giving Kravitz a kiss on the cheek

“I’m technically older than all of you-” Kravitz tries to explain before he is interrupted by Davenport.

“No, I am your father in law now,” he says pointing at him.

“Okay…? Wait is Merle my other dad in law? Gross” he says in mock offense making his husband burst out in laughter.

“Hey!” Merle says pouting.

“It’s okay merle, I still love you” Magnus chuckles, “even with your weird ass plant fetish”

“Thank you, Magnus, I love you too”

“Oh gross this just got incredibly mushy” lup complains and leans backward into barry.

“Wasn’t that the point of this, to be mushy?” Kravitz asks.

“Do you not want it to be mushy? Because I love you very much, babe” Barry says wrapping his arms around lup.

“Nooo!! Gross” she giggled, pushing him away when he tries to kiss her.

“Aw, I cant kiss my wife?” he asks pouting for a second before trying to kiss her again.

“Grossaroonie!” taako says, before getting kissed on the lips by Kravitz.

“I love you,” he says to taako who rolls his eyes.

“Get a fuckin room! To all of you!” Magnus yells at the four of them and grabbing the bowl of popcorn before throwing some.

“Magnus, what the fuck! This is supposed to positivity time!” taako yells, laughing.

“Stop being so damn mushy!” Magnus yells back.

“Can we stop yelling?” Lucretia asks, having have to sit between Magnus and Taako.

“No!” Merle replies.

“I can yell if I want to!” Lup says, joining in on the yelling party.

“Why the fuck are we yelling!” Yells Kravitz.

“Because we can!” Davenport says.

“This isn't a fucking yelling party though!”

“I want to tell how much I love you guys!” Magnus yells, ignoring Lucretia.

“How much do you love us, Magnus?” Barry says, also yelling.

“More than all of my dogs!”

“Thanks! I really appreciate it but it's hurting my ears!” Lucretia yells back at Magnus.

“Sorry luce,” he says, silently this time and Lucretia waves off his apology.

“Aw, love you too Maggie” taako grins, stretching his legs over Lucretia and putting his feet on Magnus's thigh.

“Taako why do you have to put your legs on me?” Lucretia asks, mostly unamused.

“Why not?” he asks.

“Dove, that's rude,” Kravitz says.

“Oh I don't give a shit,” Lucretia says, “I’m just asking why”

“Because I can that's why”

“Yknow, I'm really tempted to have a cuddle party,” Magnus says after a bit.

“Naked?” Kravitz asks.

“Yeah? Why not?” Magnus shrugs.

Suddenly, Kravitz was uncomfortable again and Taako must’ve seen it on his face, and took his hand and squeeze it in comfort, “we don’t have to do that if Krav is uncomfortable with it”

“True, I was just suggesting anyways” Magnus shrugs.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be weird anyway, we haven’t done this in a while,” Lup says, leaning against Barry’s chest, having given up on trying to fight off his affection.

“If we ever want to get to that point of being able to like, have a cuddle party like this, we would probably have to do this a lot more again,” Lucretia says.

“Whenever we can get together and when I’m nearby,” Davenport says.

“I’m down,” Taako says, “you down Krav?” He asks him.

“Sure, why not” Kravitz shrugs, which earns him a cheer from Magnus and Lup.

From then on, Kravitz got more comfortable with the many other body positivity times that the seven saviors of the world held in his and Taako’s living room.


End file.
